The Dancer, the Puppeteer and the Werewolf
by NoOneImportantHere
Summary: After a routine mission Relius meets someone on the way back home. And this person wants Relius to join his troupe, for some reason. Hopefully It won't cause too much trouble...right?
1. The Dancer's Propostion

"I think we're done for the day Valkenhayn. Let's return to the Guild." It had been another simple job for the Immortal Breakers. Another batch of youkai had decided to leave their dimension and play around in the human world. Of course play around for these youkai ment terrorize a tiny village in the middle of nowhere. Relius was beginning to grow tired of these "excursions" and was starting to miss Austria. Valkenhayn meanwhile was enjoying himself and, for what felt like the hundredth time today, once again sunk his claws into another screaming youkai.

"Tch. You go back. I haven't had my fill yet!" As Valkenhayn decapitated another little youkai Relius could only sigh at his partner's blood lust. Even with the blindfold over his face Relius could still sense the killing intent radiating off his partner. It's only a matter of time. "THE HUNT ISN'T OVER! I'LL RIP YOU BASTARDS TO SHREDS!" And that was it. With a great leap Valkenhayn dived into the pit the youkai were escaping from and started fulfilling the promise he had just screamed into the sky. Relius let out another sigh and began the slow trek down the mountain that would lead to the forest that would then lead to the village. All he had to do was report the mission complete to the the Guild after informing the villagers that they were safe. Well, as safe as a village with Valkenhayn near it COULD BE but still safe none the less.

"I'm leaving. I'll meet you back at the base." Relius may as well have been addressing himself because even with Valkenhayn's superior hearing there was no way he was listening to a word Relius said when in one of his frenzies. Relius proceeded down the trail as howling, tearing and the sound of youkai screaming for mercy could be heard from the pit. "You need to learn restraint. But why bother trying to teach you? You with restraint is as likely as you becoming a butler. Impossible." He walked into the forest alone and in silence. How he missed his home of Vienna right now. _"Maybe if I brought Valkenhayn to my home he'd enjoy the variety the state has. Or maybe he'd just attack everyone. Honestly, it is hard to believe Valkenhayn and I are from the same country much less the same planet. Still, maybe one day."_ He walked on with only his thoughts to acompany him.

* * *

The trail was rather open with not a twig to it's name on the path. In complete contrast the trees that stood everywhere else were large and obstructing. Nothing could be seen though them but whether it was clear as day or pitch black night it meant nothing to Relius. It's not like the view meant anything to a blind man. No one would guess that Relius was blind at first glance. He walked with purpose and never showed any weakness that would suggest he lacked sight. Relius could not see the way everyone could. He could see in a way that only he could and that is what allowed him to move without trouble. So it came as no surprize when he sensed another presence coming towards him.

"Well, isn't this a surprize. I never thought I'd meet such a handsome young man on my way here." Male. And there was something else there as well. What was it? Something in his soul? "And judging by the blond hair and and facial features you aren't japanese are you, my dear?"

"No, I am not. I'm simply passing through. Please excuse me." Whatever this man was had nothing to do with Relius. His soul was different but it lacked the spark that Relius was looking for. It would be best to move on.

"Come now, you needn't rush. We haven't even traded names yet! I am Amane Nishiki and, unless I'm mistaken, you are the world famous vigilante Relius Clover, yes?"

"Yes, I am Relius. And if you know who I am you must know I am likely very busy. Once again, I must excuse myself." Trying his best to side step the man, every move was met with Amane obstructing Relius' path. "If you would PLEASE."

"But I haven't even given you my proposal yet. Please, just one little minute!"

"Didn't you say you had somewhere to be? I'd hate to hold you up just as I'm sure you'd hate to hold ME up."

"Well, good news! YOU'RE were I need to be!"

"...I don't like were this is going."

"Become mine!" At this moment there was a brief but incredibly uncomfortable pause. It was so horrible that it would only be repeated exactly once years later.

"...You know what? Maybe Valkenhayn does require my assisstence and I've suddenly become quite famished. Perhaps he'd like to join me." With this Relius began to walk back the way we came. Amane quickly blocked his way once more.

"Wait wait wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to jump the gun like that! What I meant to say is I would LOOOVE it if you joined my troupe of performers! Someone of your caliber would be perfect!"

"You are really starting to irritate me." Relius was at his limit with man. In the short time he had know this man his persistence had already worn thin. Perhaps force was the neccessary approach. With a snap of his fingers several white mechanical hands appeared around Relius. "If you do not remove yourself from my path you will be removed by force. Are we clear?"

"Oooooo. Well, isn't that something. I wonder how I could use that in a show. I'm certain it will be delightful!" Amane clapped his hands in joy at all the amazing things he and Relius would do once the vigilante finally said yes. It will definately be a show to remember! "And I'd hate to say it, my dear, but I'm not exacly opposed to a little "hands on" dipolmacy either. Hehehe!" The clothes Amane had worn suddenly transformed. No longer was he in a royal white geisha outfit but a pink kimono that showed off his legs, as well as a transparent pink scarf to complete the look. Relius could tell something was off about this. Was that energy traveling through his scarf? Magic? Could it actually be Sorcery?

"What are you? Are you a mage? Do you work for the Mage's Guild or Mitsurugi Agency? Did one of the Ten Sages send you?"

"None of the above, my dear. I am but a humble traveling entertainer who simply came here to recruit fresh blood. Let us consider this your first lesson, my dear Relius. Show me how well you dance!"

* * *

It was finally done. Valkenhayn had had his fill but still felt unsatisfied. These weak little demons were nothing against the young wolf. With his second great leap that day Valkenhayn was out of the pit. "Hey Clover! I cleared out the youkai! Where the hell were you?!" No response. "Tch. Asshole left me to the damn wolves. Arsch mit Ohren."

Walking down the side of the mountain Valkenhayn sniffed around for his renegade partner. Almost an instant later he caught Relius' scent. And he wasn't alone. This new smell was something different; not human or beastkin. It wasn't a vampire either and it definately wasn't strong enough to be Clavis but whoever it was it giving Relius trouble. And if Relius Clover is in trouble it could only be someone worth fighting!

"We already promised each other we'd finish what we started when this was over. Until then we're not allowed to lose to anyone. That was our deal. Clover's never lie, right?" Transforming into a wolf Valkenhayn dived into the forest. _"Tch. You know I hate tranforming. SO STOP BREAKING YOUR PROMISE ARSCHLOCH SO I DON'T HAVE TO!"_

* * *

This was not going well for Relius. It seems he underestimated his opponent by a substantial margin.

"You truly live up to the rumors, my dear. Now I know I must have you join my troupe!" Evidently Amane was enjoying himself quite a bit as his scarf transformed into a hand and tried to grabbed Relius. Before it could however Relius had his mechanical arms expand and rise him into the air. In an instant Amane's scarf returned to its master. "Now what are you doing up there? We aren't finished yet, my dear. I know that's hardly all you have." Relius remained about 15 feet in the air perched on his many white robotic arms. His cape and suit had holes and cuts every which way. He may have looked as stoic as always but on the inside Relius was on edge. Perhaps is was time for a different approach.

"I've never seen anyone fight the way you do. I wasn't able to find a single opening or weakness in your technique. You're well trained."

"And I've been told I'm a great teacher! This is only the tip of the iceberg. I can teach you so many more amazing things once you join me. Come on! I promise you, you will not be disappointed!" Amane released his scarf once again and this it took the shape of a column which he leaped onto. He once again stood eye level with Relius. Amane took a locus position on top of the pink structure. "Now we can see eye to eye once again." He smiled at Relius and from seemingly nowhere pulled out a fan. "Of course seeing eye to eye means little to someone with your abilites." Relius decided to respond dryly.

"What gave it away? It was the blindfold, wasn't it? Maybe I should try a more subtle look."

"Oh heavens no! Be as outlandish at you can be! Let people remember you and never forget your face. Perhaps a mask could work with you."

"A mask?"

"I think it could really add something to your overall presence. You have such a handsome face yet that black blindfold covers so much of it."

"How do you know I have a handsome face if it's mostly covered by a blindfold?"

"I can tell. Without that blindfold you'd be a bright star. Even now I can't help but be taken in!" Relius took in what the man said and gave it some honest thought. Would it really work? With a slow hand Relius pulled the blindfold from his face. "You really are quite handsome, Relius." He turned to Amane with a smirk, his faded eyes only making him look more intimidating.

"I'll consider it. Thank you for the advice and the offer. You were quite interesting." He looked up at the sky and stood up from his perch. Amane looked at Relius curiously and for a moment forgot that Relius was actually blind. "But now I take my leave."

"RELIUS!"

"Huh?" Amane looked up and now knew what Relius had meant. Or rather who. Up above was one Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and a moment later what was no longer a man but a large brown wolf.

"EISEN WOLF!" The wolf dived down in a spiral and charged at Amane at high speed. Amane jumped from his pink column and used his scarf to soften his landing. Valkenhayn sped past were Amane had been and continued to dive down before colliding with the ground, leaving a cloud of dust. Relius jumped down from his own perch and landed perfectly on his feet. The smoke cleared as Valkenhayn was once again back to human form. "What the hell were you doing Clover?! First Clavis and now this thing?! Either your getting weaker or Hazama is making you soft!"

"Hardly. Our opponents are merely getting stronger. Thank you for the assistance Valkenhayn." Relius placed his blindfold back over his eyes as he summoned his mechanical arms once again.

"Don't thank me. I just couldn't have you go back on your promise. The only one who gets the honor of beating you and finally ending your life is me!"

"And I'm certain you'll hold me to that. But until then..." Relius walked towards Amane as the dancer returned to wearing his white geisha kimono. "I believe we have you at a disadvantage Amane Nishiki." The dancer only smiled at Relius.

"So you have. It seems you joining my troupe will not be happening this day. And I was so looking forward to seeing you in a kimono!" Amane gave a pout as he thought of all the clothes he would of had Relius wear. All the performances they could have done together, lost to the realm of what could have been.

"STURM!" Before Amane could continue his converation with Relius Valkenhayn transformed his head into a wolf's and charged at him. The dancer barely dodged as Valkenhayn bit down on the spot were Amane had only stood a moment before. Valkenhayn returned to nomal as he glared at the dancer. "You and Clover are done talking! You're fighting me now!" Valkenhayn charged at the dancer once again, his claws and fangs completely bared. Before he could stike however Amane transformed his cloth into a fanged mouth and charged at Valkenhayn at an even faster speed and sped through the young wolf man. Now behind Valkenhayn, as the Immortal Breaker held his chest, Amane released his power.

"Kyōryū Tokkō: "Seijū Rensō Kyaku!" With a turn of his fan, petals burst from below Valkenhayn and launched him into the air as the damage from the two blows set in.

"AHHHH!" Valkenhayn felt crushed, his chest forced upward and his eyes slowly going behind his head. _'Is this what Relius was dealing with?! This kind of power?! It's astonishing! It's overwelming! It's! IT'S!'_

Valkenhayn crashed into the ground as Amane closed the distance between himself and Relius. Relius remained stoic even as he partner seemed to stop moving. "Is that all you had? I expected so much more from a lycanthrope. I suppose I caught you on a bad day, hopefully. Now then Relius what I was trying to say was-"

"You aren't done Amane Nishiki." Relius smirked at the dancer as the puppeteer turned to his fallen comrade. "Not even close."

"Hmm?" Turning around Amane could see Valkenhayn convulsing on the ground as his body started to change. His limbs pulled and stretched as bones reformed at different positions. Brown fur began to cover his whole body as his muscles started to grow. His eyes lost all focus as deep blue covered the entire iris. Valkenhayn stood and bared his fangs and claws once again as he slowly achieved his strongest form.

"I despise this form. It's not human or animal. It's not even beastkin anymore. But I need it. It's the only thing that can stand a chance against his power."

 _Interesting. It's been years since I've seen one of your kind._

"Your power is great."

 _You have spirit but that is all you have. What a shame._

"Your strong and you can hurt me."

 _You will never be strong enough to conquer me. You can't even conquer yourself._

"But compared to him..."

 _If you joined me perhaps you'd finally have some control in your life._

"Compared to him!"

 _You'd be perfect..._

"GRRRRRR!"

 _...As my lapdog._

"ARROOOO!" With a great howl Valkenhayn's tranformation was complete. He had fully become what he truly was inside. The werewolf was free. He lunged after the dancer as he aimed his claws at Amane's neck. The dance sidestepped the werewolf as the beast's claws dug into a nearby tree. Relius looked on as Valkenhayn began his rampage. It would take forever to calm him down after this. Hopefully he doesn't actually kill anyone.

"Well, aren't you scary. I can only imagine who you're comparing me to. You must REALLY not like him." Amane smiled as the werewolf pulled himself out of the tree bark and turned to glare at the dancer. Releasing his scarf Amane transformed it into a drill and charged at Valkenhayn. Instead of dodging the attack Valkenhayn took it head on. As it landed on his chest Valkenhayn straightened his back as the force of the blow attempted to push him back. Planting his feet into the ground Valkenhayn grabbed the drill as it continued to spin. "Look like I might be in trouble. Please excuse me!" As Valkenhayn held on to the drill Amane snapped the scarf back and jumped back from Valkenhayn. The sudden movement left Valkenhayn momentatily dazed. Seeing an oppurtunity Amane took it."Kaizoku Senkō: "Gōkai Rasen Renpa!" Amane began to float in the air as a sea of drills burst from the ground all headed toward Valkenhayn. The attack hit as the werewolf was pushed back away from the dancer. As the attack ended Amane stopped his assualt. Valkenhayn seemed disoriented but was never the less okay. Relius looked on puzzlingly as Valkenhayn lunged forward.

 _'Why did he stop attacking? To give Valkenhayn such a chance to recuperate, is he that sure of his victory? Or perhaps...he was forced to stop. I think I've got it.'_ Valkenhayn kicked and clawed at Amane with none of the attacks making contact. Every move was gracefully dodged and the dancer didn't seem even a little tired. As Amane prepared for Valkenhayn's shoulder tackle he spotted Relius as the puppeteer jumped behind him. As Amane and Valkenhayn moved toward him Relius brought his hands down and released his gears.

"Req Vinum." Amane was caught as gears appeared from nowhere and surrounded the dancer leaving him trapped. Lost in his frenzy Valkenhayn took the oppurtunity and attacked Amane with a long string of blows. The gears disappered as Relius rolled out of the way of Valkenhayn's last attack; a solid kick to Amane's chest that left send him flying. The dancer landed with a spin as he slammed his hand down to stop himself. Relius screamed at Valkenhayn as the werewolf went after Amane once again. "Don't stop until it's over Valkenhayn! His drill won't function if put under continuous use! Don't give him the chance to recover!"

"So you figured that out? Well played Relius." As Valkenhayn prepared to finish the fight Amane stood straight up and revealed an umbrella. "Let this reach the heavens and earth, and those closeby!" A seal appeared at Valkenhayn's feet as Amane pointed his umbrella at the seal and gracefully spun around. Valkenhayn could no longer move as a flower bud appeared and trapped him inside it. Relius was dumbfounded as he looked on with shock which only increased as Amane finished his chant. "Fall victim to the ultimate embrace!" The bud opened and from out of it came not Valkenhayn the Immortal Breaker but...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! WHY AM I A KID?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've never done a fight scene but from what I can tell it probably wasn't very good. I gave it a shot anyway. Hopefully you enjoy this little story from the past. Amane's probably immortal so why not have him meet the Immortal Breakers. I'll upload the next chapter at some point, I just don't know when. Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Blazblue is property of Amane's Fabulous Dance Troupe.**


	2. The Dancer's Trick

"Ohohohoho! Well, aren't you adorable. And you were so rough a minute ago. Yet, you make such an adorable pup!"

"What the hell is this?! CHANGE ME BACK YOU BASTARD!"

"Um.." Relius was expecting a lot today. An easy mission, Valkenhayn being rude and a quiet stroll through some unnamed forest in Japan. Instead he got a strange man with strange powers, a fight against said man, Valkenhayn rescuing him (he still wasn't sure if that was real or not), Valkenhayn losing control and now...this mouthy kid yelling at said strange man. Where was Valkenhayn? Well, Valkenhayn was the mouthy kid now. Why? That's what Relius would like to know.

"Now why would I ever do that? You're so much better like this!" With a wave of his hand, Amane wrapped up Valkenhayn in his shawl and lifted him off the ground. With another wave of his hand, Valkenhayn was now eye-to-eye with the Dancer, the boy now upside.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL BITE YOUR THROAT CLEAN OFF! I'LL-HEY! LET GO OF MY CHEEK!" Grabbing hold of Valkenhayn's face, Amane began pinching the boy's cheek, not unlike an over excited grandmother would do to her favorite grandchild. Amane couldn't help but coo over his once powerful foe. He looked so scary just a short time a ago and now? Now he was an adorable yapping puppy! He was just so cute! Valkenhayn had on a black t-shirt and dark green shorts, very likely clothing he enjoyed, or at least wore consistently, as a child. Amane had made that distinction for his spell. Always have the opponent in their preferred clothing from childhood. Why? Well to help make them comfortable in their new (or was it old?) form of course! Also, he just thought they'd look cuter thay way.

"Um, excuse me? Mr. Nishiki?" Relius pulled himself out of his daze and finally dared to speak up. Yes, child Valkenhayn was a problem but...he needed to know. How was he able to turn back the hands for time in such a way? "If it's not too much trouble, could you please explain what you have done to my associate."

"Made him more adorable of course!"

""Um, well yes...I suppose." Valkenhayn glared at his partner. Valkenhayn was a lot of things and cute ain't one of them! Relius coughed into his hand, trying once again to find the answer he seeked. "But how did you do it? What was that just now. I must know."

"You must?"

"Indeed."

"You must, huh?" Amane gave a playful smirk at Relius, who suddenly felt like he had made a grave mistake. Amane sauntered over to the Puppeteer, Valkenhayn still wrapped up next to him, glaring at everything. Now once again standing next to Relius, Amane's eyes lit up with joy, which only made Relius more uncomfortable. "Then I think you know what to do."

"I...I do?"

"The answer is simple, my dear." With a wave of his hand, Amane returned once again to his flowery pink kimono. But there was something else there as well. Was that... a purple kimono in his hands? "Join my troupe and I'll turn him back! Just say yes and put this on and the little puupy turns back into a big bad wolf!" Relius stared at the article of clothing for a moment before responding.

"...Do I have time to think about it?"

"HEY!" Valkenhayn stared daggers at Relius. This wasn't something to think about you bastard! HELP ME!

"Nope! I need your answer immediately. Unless you'd rather your friend go through puberty a second time?"

"DON'T SCREW ME OVER, CLOVER!" Relius took a moment to consider his options, ignoring Valkenhayn's rather vocal displeasure.

"...Maybe it's better he stay like that. Raise him right this time, you know. We could finally visit Vienna."

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" Amane smiled and did a gracious bow to the Puppeteer.

"Well if that's how you feel." With another way of his hand, Amane unwrapped Valkenhayn and placed him next to Relius. Immediately after being released, Valkenhayn charged at Relius, ready to tear into his Judas. But little was accomplished as Relius summoned a mechanical hand to keep Valkenhayn at bay. Amane was correct in his assessment. Valkenhayn as a child really was just a puppy. The young beastkin howled and barked but could do nothing against the awesome power...of a hand to the face. "I bid you two a fond farewell. Enjoy the reset of your visit to Japan!" And with that, Amane bowed and happily walked away. Relius looked on, wondering what to do now. As the puppeteer continued to ponder something strange entered his ears. And it was...crying? And it was coming from...

"Valkenhayn?"

"Y-You! I-! You won't even-!" The boy was still attacking but now tears were falling down his face. Relius couldn't see the wet streaks dirtying the young beastkin's face but he didn't need to. Hearing was all he needed. "You're not even willing to help me! I should have gotten rid of you when we first met! I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD! You-! Y-you-!...you..." The boy deflated, stopping his assault. Relius lowered his mechanical arm, letting it disappear as Valkenhayn dropped to the ground. He was shaking. "You don't care about me. No one ever has. I'm just... a lapdog." As Valkenhayn slumped over on the ground Relius looked over at Amane. The Dancer was standing on the middle of a bridge that separated the forest from the town. He wasn't moving and he hadn't turned around. Relius looked at the boy crying into the dirt. This wasn't the partner he knew. This wasn't the Immortal Breaker he had fought so many battles with. This was just... a little boy. A tiny, weak child.

"Damn it." Relius sighed as he walked over to Amane, who still had his back turned to him. Taking a breath Relius gave a simple answer to the strange man. "Alright."

Amane turned around, a happy smile on his face. Relius guessed he was excited. But then... he started to giggle which then turned into a chunkle which soon became an all out laugh. Relius guessed he was REALLY excited. What was this about now? Still laughing, Amane pointed in Valkenhayn's direction. Relius turned around and saw a light surround Valkenhayn and a moment later...

"Wah? I'm...back to normal?" Valkenhayn had returned to his fully grown form. He was back in his suit and tie no worse for wear. Valkenhayn looked at Relius, confusion written on his face. "You...you joined him?"

"Well... you are my partner, after all."

"...Tch. Yeah well, you're a sucky partner. Only helping after a kid starts crying. Hmph."

"That child was you, you know."

"Hmph." With that Valkenhayn walked up to Amane, clearly wanting to settle the score. "All right you! I'm back to normal! Let's finished this!"

"Are you quite certain? I could turn you into a child permanently this time if you like. I don't have to set a time limit, you know."

"Yeah, like that matters! I'll still-!...what did you say?" Valkenhayn stared at the Dancer in confusion, a look shared with Relius. Did he just say what they think he said?

"Amane Nishiki," said Relius, still slightly in a daze. "What do you mean "time limit"?

"Oh, that? I had that spell set for a time limit of 10 minutes. You agreed to join me Relius right before the time was about to run out! Aren't I lucky? Ohohohoho!" Relius and Valkenhayn stood there, staring at the laughing man in crossdress. Neither one wanted to speak, finding the action too difficult and/or embarrassing.

"You never intended to keep him that way. I agreed to join you... for no reason."

"I wouldn't say that. You'll look great in purple, my dear!" Amane was as happy as a calm. Finally he had a new member to his troupe! And such a good looking one too. Lucky Amane! Relius meanwhile was staring into the sky, praying for a miracle. Valkenhayn had his hand in his face. He cried over this, damn it! HE CRIED FOR NO REASON! SHIT!

"Well... Clover's never lie." Relius said this in the most dejected voice he could.

"Clover's never lie." Valkenhayn matched his tone, defeat lacing his every word.

"Clover's never lie! Ohohohoho!" By contrast, Amane couldn't have been happier. "Let's get Relius fitted!"

* * *

Meanwhile, standing over the chasm that Valkenhayn had battled in earlier, was a handsome man with black hair, red eyes, red painted nails and some rather regal robes. Some would say, robes fit for a King.

"So, why are you here Uzume? Our kind aren't allowed to step on the stage. What are you plotting?" The man stroked his chin, lost in thought. He closed his blood red eyes, wondering what his counterpart had planned. Coming up with nothing, the man sighed. "I can never figure you out Amane. You always do what you like without any regard for what others have already prepared." Moving a strand of his long hair out of his eyes, the vampire could only smirk. "Well, it wouldn't be you unless you were getting in someones way. That's just how you are."

The No-Life King bared his fangs, excitement written on his face. "Alright Uzume. Show me something interesting, won't you?"

And with that Clavis disappeared from slight, his presence gone from the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally posting again. Will I at all be consistent? Probably not. I'll at least try to get back to my stories. At least I got this done. Hopefully I'll have more chapters soon. Review if you like and criticism is welcome. Anything to help me improve!**

 **Arc System Works is property of Blazblue. Wait.**


End file.
